


qué quieres hacer

by daydreaming_out_loud



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Softness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_out_loud/pseuds/daydreaming_out_loud
Summary: Eve has a better idea than eating room service in the bath with Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	qué quieres hacer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suncreamheiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncreamheiress/gifts).



> ¡Un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga! Sé un poco más de español que Eve pero solo porque tengo una amiga genial que me ayuda a practicar.

Villanelle waltzes around her hotel room, the windows open letting in late afternoon sun, a hint of salt in the warm air. She runs her hand down the silky tie of her kimono, wrapping it around her index finger once or twice then pulling it free as she picks up the hotel telephone, bringing it to her ear just as there’s a knock on the door.

She freezes.

The line beeps at her.

She gently hangs it up and tiptoes to the door, her back up against the wall as she slinks over. She peeps through the spyhole but it’s dark on the other side, whoever is there must be covering it. She glances around for a weapon.

There’s another more impatient knock.

She puts her hand on the doorknob, pausing for a moment, then opens the door.

“ _Buenos tardes,_ ” Eve greets with a grin.

Villanelle’s jaw drops.

“What? Eve, what are you doing here?”

Eve pushes past her inside the room, surveying it.

“ _Estaba aburrida en casa. Y no he estado en américa del sur,_ ” Eve replies casually, going to the window and looking out at the ocean.

“You came all the way here because you were bored?”

“ _Sí._ ” Eve shrugs.

“Eve.” Villanelle looks at her deadpan. “ _Tú no puedes hablar español._ ”

“ _Eso es lo que tú piensas,_ ” Eve replies confidently.

Villanelle’s brow scrunches as her mouth hangs open.

“ _En serio?_ ”

“Uh…” Eve cringes. “No, that’s all I know. I was hoping you’d say all that though so I could respond with _eso es lo que tú piensas,_ ” she shimmies with a grin, “I practiced it all day.”

She falls on the couch. Villanelle takes a seat beside her, giving her a weird look.

“What?” Eve inquires.

“Nothing,” Villanelle shrugs, “I just thought I wouldn’t be seeing you for a while.”

“Well, _aquí soy,_ ” Eve says with a smile.

“ _Estoy aquí,_ ” Villanelle corrects.

“Oh.” Eve frowns. “Well,” she puts her feet up on the ottoman, “ _qué quieres hacer?_ “

Villanelle blinks at her.

“I was going to order room service and take a bath.”

“You came to Cartagena just to order room service and take a bath?”

“No, I came to Cartagena to kill _un comandante de policía._ ”

Eve shrugs. “Same thing for you.”

Villanelle presses her lips in a thin line as Eve jumps up from the couch with a grin and stands in front of the windows, taking in the view of the white sands and the shimmering ocean, the sun starting its descent.

“I have a better idea.”

“You have an idea better than eating empanadas in the bath? With me?”

“As a matter of fact,” Eve turns sharply with a smile, “I do.”

Villanelle narrows her eyes, looking Eve up and down.

“You look weird.”

Eve rolls her eyes.

“Come on.” She extends her hand out to Villanelle expecting her to take it and hop up.

Villanelle simply stares at her.

“Come on, what? Where?”

“Just come on.” Eve waves impatiently.

Villanelle doesn’t move.

“ _Por favor,_ ” Eve pleads.

Villanelles gives her an extremely exaggerated eye roll then takes her hand and stands, pulling her in a little closer.

“Where are you taking me, Eve?” she asks, her voice silky.

Eve ignores the question.

“Just come on,” she drags Villanelle along towards the front door, “don’t be annoying about it.”

“Eve, I’m naked.”

“What?” Eve turns on her heel.

“Under this.” Villanelle smirks, running her fingers along the neckline of the kimono.

“Oh,” Eve’s cheeks flush, “right.”

She pushes Villanelle in the direction of the bedroom.

“Oh?” Villanelle raises her brows in delight.

“No,” Eve quickly dismisses the idea. “Go put on real clothes.”

Villanelle pouts.

“Fine.”

She digs around her suitcase pulling out a pair of loose trousers and a tank as Eve taps her foot, glancing out the windows.

“Hurry up,” she urges.

Villanelle smirks devilishly. “Are you going to watch-“

“Oh, Jesus,” Eve turns for the door, “I’ll be outside.”

Ice cream drips down Villanelle’s fingers, Eve’s arm interlinked with hers as they stroll down the beach, the tide ebbing and flowing in an even rhythm. The water runs over their feet, occasionally splashing up onto their ankles.

“How it is?” Eve asks as Villanelle takes another lick off the popsicle, her tongue bright red.

“Good,” she replies with a nod, getting down to the wooden stick at the center.

Eve chuckles and pulls her in tighter, the sun just starting to dip below the horizon, bathing everything in warm golden light.

“So this is what you wanted to do?” Villanelle asks.

“Mhm.” Eve smiles, kicking her foot and splashing up water.

“Hm.” Villanelle thinks as she licks the popsicle. “You came across the world for this? Or to see me?” She glances over, smirking.

“To do this with you.”

“Oh.” Villanelle’s cheeks turn pink. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“You know they have ice cream in London, Eve,” Villanelle jokes.

“Yeah, but they don’t have _that._ ” Eve nods at the ocean.

Villanelle slides the last chunk of popsicle off the stick, munching on it a few times before swallowing it down.

Eve watches her with a grin.

“We should’ve got you a second.”

“No, because then it would get all melty,” Villanelle replies, chewing on the popsicle stick.

Eve lets out a laugh and shakes her head.

“We can get another on the way back.”

Villanelle grins, bouncing her shoulders excitedly. She pulls Eve closer.

“You know, I never pictured you as a beach person, Eve.”

“Well,” Eve chuckles, “normally I’m not.”

“Normally?” Villanelle inquires with a raised brow, stick hanging out of her mouth.

“Yeah. But I’m learning to try new things, get out more,” Eve waves her hand grandly at the ocean, “expand my horizons.” She laughs. “Plus, when have I ever done anything normally since meeting you.” She glances over at Villanelle with a grin.

“Never.” Villanelle smirks proudly. “I’ve seen you do so many more crazy things than flying to Colombia on a Wednesday just to see me.”

“And the ocean,” Eve adds, bumping her hips into Villanelle’s. 

Villanelle shakes her head and smiles, her lips shaded a brighter red from the popsicle. She nudges Eve closer towards the waves as the next one gently rolls in, splashing up on her trousers then flings water on Eve with her bare foot, giving her a wild-eyed look.

“Oh, no,” Eve laughs pushing back against Villanelle as she forces her deeper into the water, the next wave hitting her just below the knees. “No,” she laughs harder trying to pull her arm free but Villanelle not letting her budge.

Her eyes flicker, the popsicle stick between her teeth.

“Don’t even think about it,“ Eve growls, trying to stifle a grin as another wave comes in.

Villanelle’s eyes grow bigger.

“Villanelle,” Eve warns.

She playfully pushes Eve just as the wave is about to hit them, making Eve stumble back into it, the water splashing up on her back. She lets out a shout, trying to twist her body away, then chases after Villanelle, hopping out of the waves and throwing water at her, Villanelle barely dodging it. She flings some at Eve who turns her face away, not caring that it hits her body, kicking a splash up at Villanelle then lunging for her and grabbing her arm but Villanelle yanks free. 

“No!” Eve laughs, wading through knee-deep water as Villanelle draws her in deeper, her back towards the waves.

A larger one rolls in and Eve’s eyes light up, Villanelle blissfully unaware. She reads Eve’s face and turns to find the wave nearly on top of her and hurriedly tries to jump away, staggering and fumbling around, getting soaked as Eve laughs, prancing out of the water.

Villanelle chases her down, easily catching her and capturing her in her arms, wrapping them around Eve’s waist and grinning at her as they both laugh. Eve plucks the gnawed-on stick from her mouth and tosses it to the side, the tide carrying it away.

“Eve, don’t litter,” Villanelle scolds.

Eve rolls her eyes.

“Just-“

She leans in and kisses Villanelle, her lips sticky and sweet, hugging her tighter then tugging her down and tackling her into the next wave, Villanelle taking the brunt of most of it.

“Eve!” she growls with a grin, fighting against the pull as she tries to run after her, the water thigh-deep. She kicks her legs hard and breaks free, running after Eve and grabbing her around the waist again, this time not letting her try anything funny.

“No, no, no,” Eve laughs then lets out a shriek as Villanelle slings her into the wave and dives after her.

They grapple each other, laughing and yelling, stumbling and falling as waves splash into them, fighting to push and pull one another deeper. Villanelle lunges at Eve and holds her tight, Eve squirming around.

“No,” she laughs, trying to wriggle free. “Not fair, you’re stronger than me.”

“This is what you get,” Villanelle yells with a grin.

She carries Eve in deeper, Eve writhing in her arms, a wave rolling in. Eve tries to pry Villanelle’s arms away from her waist unsuccessfully.

“No!” she yells and thrashes about. “Villanelle!”

At the last second Villanelle decides to throw her away from the wave and they both flounder about trying to outrun it all the way back to shore, jumping and laughing, grinning and smiling, soaked through to the bone.


End file.
